vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories Revealed
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' Over the weekend members of the group accomplished a couple of things. Dain spent some time researching Jin, however he was not able to find any information at all, and is now more interested in looking for the supposed "secret library" with Fate. He also went and got a new tattoo, this one of a giant spider on his head, so he had to shave his head to get it. Fate ate lunch with other groups of people to ask them for any information they may have of purple eyed people, while also listening for voices he may recognize from his abduction .. Xand spent most of her time working on her mermaid costume. Rocko spent most of his time working on perfecting the sleeping meds he had made, since his previous dose made him oversleep and left him feeling groggy. Once Monday (18th) rolled around, the group was surprised to see that Wendy had not yet returned from her visit home. She was supposed to have arrived late the previous evening. Most of the group goes to breakfast but Dain swings by the faculty office to report that Wendy had not returned and asks them to please look into it. When the group goes to their morning class, Rowan notices that Wendy is not there and asks about her. The group explains that she never came back to school and Rowan tells us to take a study hall while he looks into it. When he comes back he tells Team Phoenix that there is god news and bad news. The good news is that we are getting our first mission early, the bad news is that the mission is to find Wendy and that she may be in danger. Dain asks for her home address so that we can start the search there, however when filling out paper work, Wendy did not include accurate information, and instead wrote in sarcastic comments. Rowan gives each of the kids a slip allowing them to rent a magical item from the armory for use on the mission, to be returned once completed. The group heads back to their dorm to look for any clues in Wendys belongings. After some searching Fate locates a hidden compartment in a hollowed out bedpost containing a letter Wendy had received from her dad. The letter contains information that refferences a certain area of town, which seems to be where Wendy lives. It also refers to a possible wellspring of healing that could help with her motherReferring to an illness inflicting Wendys mother. ., and a Tiefling who has more information on the spring. Before leaving the room, Dain takes a sweater that belonged to Wendy and brings it with them. Upon leaving the room, Team Phoenix heads to the armory to claim their magical items. Dain chooses to make use of a flying broom, Fate takes a Cloak of Elvenkind, Rocko chooses the Keoghtom's Ointment, and Xand chose the Eyes of Minute Seeing.Newly outfitted the group then makes their way to Penny's to see if Wendy may have stopped by again, and find the store gone with no trace that it ever even existed. Team Phoenix wastes no more time and goes to the area they believe that Wendy lives and ask questions in some tattoo/piercing parlors as they believe those to be places that Wendy may have hung out. They do find one where the employees know Wendy however they do not know where she lives. They suggest asking the guards, since Wendy has had interactions with them in the past. Upon talking to a guard, he does know Wendy and points us to her home. Team Phoenix locates the home, which seems to be slightly neglected, with pealed paint and high grass. Rocko knocks on the door and an older Dwarf women answers the door and introduces herself as Ms. Blackforge. After Rocko explains the situation to her, she lets the kids in. Ms. Blackforge tells them that Wendy had indeed come home, but that she had left late Thursday night, and her father had left this morning. Team Phoenix is now more concerned since Wendy obviously never made it back to Vigil Academy. Ms. Blackforge says that while at home, Wendy had visited with her mother who seemed to be doing much better than normal, but then relapsed and thats when Wendy left. Fate asks to see the mother and we are shown to her room. Wendys mom is unconscious and seems to be in a coma like state, but her eyes are moving behind her eye lids so she seems to be dreaming. Ms. Blackforge explains that the illness came on just after the last excursion that the mother went onWendys parents seem to be collectors of some kind and their house is set up somewhat like a museum. Ms. Blackforge is referring to the last time that Wendys was out beyond the walls of Palisade.. She states that it started out as just always being tired, but eventually Wendys mother just stopped "being there". Fate recommends that he try detecting her thoughts as we question her on both Wendy, and her final excursion beyond the wall, since that seems to be what caused the illness in the first place. Dain leans down next to the bed and starts questioning about the last trip outside Palisade, while Fate describes everything he sees in her thoughts, therefore guiding the line of questioning. What they see is Wendys mother and father harvesting the body of a dead wyvern, when the mother sees the remains of an ancient ruin through the trees and points it out. Going to investigate they see a deep hole in the ground and rappel down. The cavern seems to be mostly empty with a lot of dust, but Mother does find a box. When she opens it there is a jeweled necklace and then a flash. At this point Fate feels something trying to force him out of the memories but he is able to hold on. With the final remains of the spell they ask about the location of the ruins and see a vision of Mother leaning over a map, giving them an idea of the general area of where they may be located, West of the plateau. Fate casts his detect thoughts spell again and Rocko starts asking about Wendys visit. These memories come easier. Fate sees Wendy and her mother happily talking while eating lunch. There is some crying and hugging. After some time however Mother starts to become confused and not know who she is or where she is, and starts to mumble the word "close....close...". Wendy is asking "Who is close? Who?!" Mother points to a corner of the room with eyes wide. At this point Fate expands his senses but did not detect anything currently in the room so he draws back in on the memories. He now sees Mother mumbling and Wendy furiously writing in a book while saying "Fuck....Fuck!..." At this point Fate tries to refocus the memories on the necklace and has more interference with something trying to keep him out. He can tell that this fighting is not coming from Mother but something else that seems to be inside of her. All of a sudden Fate hears a voice repeating the phrase "One killed.... One saved..." while he sees a a rapid series of visions. An image of something like a fallen angle with armor and a flaming sword, a blue hued demon, they are surrounded by dead, the visions shift to Palisade and show the statue of the founder of Palisade, a mother grieving, seven black birds bursting from the shadows, and then the blue demon rising from the ground again. The onslaught of visions fade. The intelligence seems curious about Fate and when he tries to break the link, it wont let him go, causing Fate to yell out "Get behind me Satan!" This causes Dain to shake and slap Fate, breaking the mental link to whatever was holding him. Fate asks Ms. Blackforge about the necklace and she says that she hasn't seen what was described but that it may be in the safe in the study. In the study they see the safe and when they go to try and pick the lock, they find it already open and empty, with only a small rectangular space left in the dust inside, the size of a small box. At this point Team Phoenix decides they need to work on finding Wendy before making any plans to look into the vision of the necklace and ruins. Dain turns into a dire wolf to smell the sweater they had brought and hopefully track Wendy. To his dismay, but not surprise, Dain discovers that Wendy has no smell. Heading back into the house he instead gets the scent of some liquor that Wendy had been drinking while there and follows that smell instead since it stayed on her. The smell heads back in the direction towards the school, indicating that Wendy was indeed heading back that way, when all of a sudden the smell stops! Instead there is a new smell, a chemical smell. This new things seems to have an effect of making people sleepy. And that is when the session ends. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Dain Sarkas * Dalius * Xand * Fate Silver * Rocko 'New' * Ms. Blackforge 'Returning' * Rowan Ravenwood Footnotes